My Prince
by Bobo90
Summary: Hanya sepengal kisah Cinta Sehun dan Baekhyun. mengenai betapa beruntungnya Baekhyun memiliki sosok Sehun di dalam hidupnya. HunBaek! GS for Baekhyun!


_My Prince_

_Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Oh Se Hun_

_Other cast : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo_

_Pairing : HunBaek a bit ChanBaek slight KaiSoo_

_Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : T _

_Inspiration : My Prince – Park Bo Young (Ost. A Werewolf Boy)_

_Warning : GS (Genre Switch) for : Baekhyun and Kyungsoo_

_Author note : Let's Be a good reader, No peanut, Don't steal this ff without my permission, don't bash if you not like it^^_

My Prince

_All Night, I wait _

_for the sun to rise out the window_

_Because when morning comes, that person_

_I can meet him_

Byun Baekhyun, seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang sepungung, kulit putih, tubuh yang ideal untuk seorang yeoja dengan eyesmilenya yang mampu membuat siapa saja jatuh hati pada yeoja itu. Sifatnya yang hangat, penceria menyempurnakan dirinya. Siapapun yang mengenal yeoja itu pasti akan merasa bahagia disamping yeoja cantik bermarga Byun itu. Baekhyun merupakan seorang yang sangat popular dikampusnya, yeoja itu memiliki suara emas yang sangat indah. Setiap namja yang melihat yeoja itu selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkannya namun namja namja itu harus menelan kepahitan dengan kenyataan bahwa yeoja itu kini tengah memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat menyanyanginya.

Kekasih yeoja cantik itu bernama Oh SeHun, seorang namja tampan berkulit putih seperti susu, tubuh tegap dengan wajah datar yang hampir jarang menunjukan ekspersinya membuat image cool di mata setiap yeoja. Pada awalnya siapa yang menyangka bahwa namja super dingin dan terkenal dengan wajah datarnya itu telah memiliki seseorang yeoja cantik yang menghiasi hidupnya apalagi yeoja itu bersifat terbalik dengan dia. Walaupun seperti itu, Baekhyun dan Sehun selalu tampak romantis dimana saja, membuat siapapun merasa iri jika melihat mereka.

Baekhyun, mengeliatkan tubuh mungilnya, sesekali yeoja cantik itu berusaha memejamkan matanya agar alam mimpi membawanya menuju alam yang sangat ia sukai itu. Namun matanya tak kunjung menutup. Jangan ditanya kenapa, yeoja itu menanti datangnya hari esok yang membawanya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Ia membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh namja itu sesekali ia tersenyum manis membacanya.

Sehun terpaksa meninggalkan Baekhyun karena ia harus berada di Goyang untuk pernikahaan sang kakak, Do Kyungsoo. Yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu merupakan kakak tiri Sehun. Walaupun Sehun dan Kyungsoo bukan satu darah namun mereka merupakan satu Ibu. Tuan Do meninggal 3 bulan setelah Kyungsoo lahir, setelah itu nyonya Do menikah dengan ayah Sehun.

Baekhyun merutuki dirinya mengapa ia lebih memilih tinggal di Seoul daripada menemani sang kekasih yang pergi ke Goyang, jika bukan karena lomba ia pasti sudah tertidur dalam pelukan hangat Sehun yang sangat nyaman.

_Thank you for holding my hand_

_Thank you for looking into my eyes_

_Thank you, _

_My prince, that I've dreamed of_

_For appearing in front of me_

Baekhyun tengah menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin, mini dress berwarna biru muda dengan kalung berawalan huruf "S" mengalun di leher mulusnya, rambut panjang yang dibuat bergelombang dengan pita berwarna biru muda, high heels berwarna putih membalut kaki mulusnya. Senyumnya tak kunjung luntur dari wajah cantiknya. Setelah ia merasa semuanya terasa sempurna, yeoja itu mengambil rompi berwarna putih dan tas yang juga berwarna putih. Saat ia keluar dari apartementnya seorang namja yang menggunakan kaos putih dan jaket berwarna hitam. Namja itu tersenyum menatap yeoja cantik itu keluar dari pintu apartementnya.

Kini kedua insan manusia itu tengah berada di sebuah bianglala. Kepala Baekhyun disandarkan ke pundak Sehun, jemari mereka saling bertautan sesekali namja itu mengecup jemari Baekhyun. yeoja itu merasa beruntung dengan adanya Sehun di sisinya, ia merasa hidupnya semakin lengkap. Sehun yang selalu ada di sisinya, Sehun yang selalu menatap matanya. Untuk baekhyun Sehun adalah pangeran hidupnya, anugerah tuhan yang paling indah yang pernah Baekhyun miliki.

Baekhyun berjanji bahwa yeoja itu akan selalu ada di sisi sehun, selalu mencintai namja bermarga Oh yang sudah mengisi hidupnya seperti halnya Sehun yang selalu melindunginya.

_All day, I wait for the moon_

_To rise in the sky_

_Because when night comes_

_I can talk to you_

Setelah keduanya kembali dari everland, Sehun sedang asyik menonton acara Tv kesukaannya 'The Suspicious Housekeeper' sedangkan Baekhyun tengah menyelesaikan kegiatan memasaknya. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis setelah memasak, ia memeluk pundak Sehun yang masih asyik menonton TV

"Apa acaranya lebih menarik daripada aku?" Tanya yeoja itu sambil mempoutkan bibir tipisnya

"Kau lebih menarik dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini Baekhyun-ah, tapi acara ini merupakan acara kesukaanku" jawab Sehun seraya mengelus pipi Baekhyun

"kau sudah menonton acara ini berulang kali tuan Oh" Ujar Baekhyun seraya mematikan TV.

"Kajja Makan" ajak Baekhyun lalu menarik tangan Sehun menuju meja makan.

Setelah makan, Baekhyun dan Sehun berada di tempat tidur. Kepala baekhyun berada di tubuh bidang Sehun yang menguarkan bau parfum produk Justin Bieber. Sedangkan tangan Sehun sedang memeluk pinggang Baekhyun seolah namja itu tak akan melepaskan yeoja yang ada di dalam dekapannya

"Sehunnie" panggil Baekhyun pada namja tampan yang ada di hadapannya

"Hm?" Jawab Sehun seraya menatap bidadari hidupnya

"Do you really Love me?" Tanya yeoja itu, Sehun hanya tersenyum lalu menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir tipis Sehun meraih bibir tipis Baekhyun. yeoja itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya membiarkan Sehun mencium bibirnya. Sebuah Ciuman lembut yang pernah Sehun berikan pada Baekhyun, Sebuah ciuman yang menyalurkan rasa cinta Sehun pada Baekhyun.

"Kiss is a honest answer when lips and heart lies" ujar Sehun

"tidurlah" ujar Sehun lalu menutupi tubuh keduanya dengan selimut, sebelum ia menutup matanya namja itu menyempatkan diri mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun.

_Don't forget our promise_

_Don't forget out Secret_

_Don't forget when you look at me_

_How My heart raced_

Hari ini tepat 3 tahun Sehun dan Baekhyun menjalin sebuah hubungan. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengikat cinta mereka diatas pelaminan. Sehun tengah berdiri di atas Altar, tubuhnya dibalut dengan tuxedo berwarna hitam, rambut pirangnya di tata serapi mungkin. Ia berdiri dengan tegap menanti sang mempelai wanita yang merupakan pujaan hatinya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun menggunakan dress panjang, rambutnya di buat bergelombang. Sebuah mahkota mungil terselip diantara rambutnya. Ia membawa sebouquet bunga mawar putih, senyumnya tak kunjung luntur dari wajah cantik baekhyun. perlahan ia berjalan menuju kearah namja yang akan menyandang status sebagai suaminya.

"Jaga Baekhyun untukku" pesan tuan Byun sebelum menyerahkan Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Pasti, aku akan menjaganya seperti menjaga permata Indah di dalam hidupku" ujar sehun dengan mantap lalu mengandeng tangan Baekhyun menghadap sang pastur

"Apakah kau, Oh Sehun menerima Byun Baekhyun menjadi istrimu? Menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka? Sehat maupun sakit? Kaya maupun misikin? Menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan setia pada dirinya hingga maut memisahkan?" Tanya sang pastur pada Sehun

"Ya saya bersedia" Jawab Sehun mantap

"Apakah kau, Byun Baekhyun menerima Oh Sehun menjadi suamimu? Menerimanya dalam suka maupun duka? Sehat ataupun sakit? Kaya maupun miskin? Menjadi pendamping hidupnya dan setia pada dirinya hingga maut memisahkan?" Tanya sang pastur pada Baekhyun

"Saya bersedia" jawab Baekhyun sambil tersipu

"Dengan ini kunyatakan kalian sebagai Suami-Istri. Keduanya dipersilahkan untuk menukar cincin, dan sang suami dipersilahkan untuk mencium sang istri" Sehun memasang sebuah cincin perak di jari manis Baekhyun begitupula dengan baekhyun. setelah itu Sehun membuka kain tipis yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir Sehun mengecup pelan bibir Baekhyun lalu melepasnya. Ia tatap yeoja yang kini seutuhnya menjadi milik Sehun.

"I Love You, Oh Baekhyun"

"I Love You More"


End file.
